The fate of Stendy
by wildchild21
Summary: Stan and Wendy's relationship is at a crossroads. What will they do to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

(Stan and Wendy are at a psychiatrist's office.)

Stan: We've been having some problems with our relationship lately. We don't talk too often, we don't hang out too often, we never have any time to ourselves.

Wendy: It seems that nowadays we just grow more apart than together. I mean, all the years of breaking up and being a couple many times, it just doesn't feel the same anymore.

Stan: Maybe, the spark in our relationship is dying out. And it's a sign of just calling it quits for good.

Psychiatrist: It appears that your relationship is at an impasse. Your love for each other is very much at risk. I think I have a suggestion to keep the spark lit for long. However, it could require you to express yourselves freely.

Wendy: What do you mean?

Psychiatrist: You know... (The psychiatrist makes a hole with his hand and shifts his finger back and forth. Stan and Wendy are shocked.)

Wendy: Are you suggesting that we have sex?!

Stan: Dude, fucking sick!

Psychiatrist: I'm just saying, it might be the only way to save your relationship.

Wendy: By performing underage intercourse?

Stan: That's totally fucked up. What the fuck kind of psychiatrist are you?

Psychiatrist: I happen to have graduated in Yale. Twice.

Stan: You know what. Fuck you and your advice.

(Stan and Wendy leave the office.)

(The next day at school, The boys are at the cafeteria.)

Stan: And then he said that in order to save our relationship, we were to have sex.

Jimmy: Have s-s-s-sex?

Stan: Of course. That's the stupidest piece of crap I've ever heard of.

Cartman: So, are you gonna do it?

Stan: What?

Cartman: Are you gonna drill Wendy's vag?

Stan: No, I'm not gonna drill Wendy's vag.

Craig: I have to agree with Cartman on this one. Maybe you and Wendy should do it. That would be the most awesome thing to ever happen.

Stan: Are you fucking serious right now?

Jimmy: What's the big d-deal, Stan? You just need to get p-p-passionate with Wendy.

Stan: Goddammit, we don't need sex to fix our relationship. Kyle, back me up here.

Kyle: I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to stay out of this one.

(Kyle exits)

Stan: Dude?!

(Later, at the hallway)

Wendy: Stan, do you mind telling me why people are actually agreeing to this whole sex thing?

Stan: I don't know and I don't care. They're just being ignorant.

Wendy: Honestly, we shouldn't really have sex right now. We're too young.

Stan: Exactly. All we need to do to make this better is just hang out more.

Wendy: Right. Great idea, Stan. Maybe we should go to a park, or a fancy restaurant or a-

(Wendy and Stan look at everyone staring at them.)

Stan: What? What are you all looking at?

(Everyone is still staring at them.)

Stan: If you're all waiting for Wendy and I to have sex, well I'm sorry, that's never gonna happen. Now piss off.

(Everyone walks away)


	2. Chapter 2

(Stan and Wendy are at the park having ice cream.)

Stan: Now this is a great way to have fun together.

Wendy: You said it. Let's not let underage sex get into our heads.

Stan: True.

(Stan and Wendy suddenly realize that people are staring at them.)

Wendy: Uh, Stan?

Stan: Oh, no, no, no, no! We're definitely not having sex. Come on, Wendy.

(The two leave the park. Later They're at a restaurant, where they're holding menus, and see that people are watching them. Later, they're at the movies where people watch them. Later, they're taking a caricature of themselves. The artist gives them the caricature where it shows Stan, Wendy and several people in the background. Wendy and Stan didn't know about the people in the background until they look back at watch people run away from them. Wendy and Stan are disgruntled.)

(At Stan's house, Stan is in his room upset. Randy enters.)

Randy: Stan, I've been hearing rumors of you and that Testaburger girl planning on having sex.

Stan: (sigh) No, dad. We're not doing that.

Randy: Really? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but, I think that's really awesome.

Stan: Oh, dad, not you too.

Randy: I mean, come on, son. What's wrong with two young lovebirds sharing an intimate moment with each other?

Stan: We're 10 years old, retard.

Randy: Look, I think that what we should do right now is to get you prepared.

Stan: Huh?

Randy: I'm gonna help you make love the right way, using this sex doll.

(Randy blows the deflated sex doll with his mouth.)

Randy: Now, who's ready to get their bone on?

(A few minutes later.)

Randy: OK, Stan, the first thing you need to do when engaging in sexual activity is to perform oral sex. Go ahead, son.

Stan: Do I really have to do this?

Randy: Yes, now put your mouth on that bag, Stan.

(Stan licks the doll's vagina.)

Randy: Great job, now whip out your penis and put it in the mouth.

Stan: Goddammit.

(Stan pulls down his pants and puts his penis in the doll's mouth.)

Randy: Excellent. Now comes the tricky part. The intercourse. Go ahead and put your penis in the vagina.

Stan: Dad, this is bullshit, alright. I'm not doing this anymore. (He pulls up his pants.)

Randy: Stan, this is very important for you. You perform sex on that doll right now or you're grounded.

(Stan pulls down his pants again.)

Randy: Now, as Marvin Gaye would say it, let's get it on.

(Randy plays "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye and Stan practices sex on the sex doll. Sharon unexpectedly enters.)

Sharon: OH MY GOD!

Randy: OH SHIT! SHARON! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Sharon: What the hell are you doing, young man?!

Stan: I-I-I-

Randy: He was practising sex for when he does it with Wendy Testaburger.

Stan: Dude!

Sharon: What?! Is this true, Stanley?

Stan: Yes.

Sharon: Oh my god. That's so... brave of you.

Stan: Oh dear god, no.

(Later, at Wendy's house.)

Wendy's dad: Wendy, there's a package at the door for you.

(Wendy goes to the front door and finds the package. She opens it, and finds a bottle of lube and a note.)

Wendy: "Best wishes to you losing your virginity, love Bebe." Oh, come on.


	3. Chapter 3

(Stan is at Kyle's house. He knocks on the door. Kyle answers it.)

Stan: Kyle, you gotta help me. People still think that Wendy and I should have sex.

Kyle: I'm staying out of it.

Stan: Dude, you don't understand. We've been trying so hard to avoid everyone. For christ's sake, man, help me, please

Kyle: I can't. I just can't

(Kyle walks out.)

(At school, there is an assembly held by Wendy and Stan.)

Wendy: Hello, South Park Elementary. We have called you all here to discuss something of great importance. Tell them, Stan

Stan: As god as my witness, we are telling you for the last time. We are not, I repeat, not going to have underage sex. Probably not until we're fully grown adults, if our relationship survives.

(Wendy is puzzled.)

Wendy: What do you mean "if" it survives? Are you saying we won't last until adulthood, is that what you're complying?

Stan: What, no!

Wendy: How could you, Stan, I thought you trusted me.

Stan: I do, Wendy.

Wendy: Then prove it.

(Stan pauses)

Wendy: That's what I thought.

(Wendy exits)

Cartman: Does this mean you're not gonna fuck her right in the pussy?

(Stan exits)

(At night time, Stan is sleeping when out of nowhere a ghost shows up, and is revealed to be the ghost of Marvin Gaye)

Marvin: Boy, wake up.

Stan: (scream) What the hell?

Marvin: Heya, boy. What's up?

Stan: Marvin Gaye?

Marvin: Yeah, that's me. Now listen, I heard you're in a pickle with a girl. And speaking of pickle, are you gonna stick yours in her pickle jar.

Stan: I can't. We're kids.

Marvin: Boy, people act like kids when they're fucking all the time, just look at Bill Clinton or Tiger Woods. What I'm saying is, when there ain't nothing left to do, all you need... is to get it on.

Stan: But why me? Why now?

Marvin: Son, you just need to listen to not only your heart, but also your dick.

(Tomorrow at school, Stan walks towards Wendy and gives her a note)

Stan: Here, Wendy, this is for you.

(Wendy reads the note. It says "Meet me at Stark's Pond after school.")

(Later, at Stark's Pond, Stan sees Wendy a distance away. They meet up.)

Stan: So it's finally come to this, huh? Back where it all started.

Wendy: Stan, do you know why I gave you that note in the first place. I just wanted to spend some time with you, and have some fun, but you dragged Kyle in and next thing you know, we rescued his brother from visitors. Don't you understand? We can't have time to ourselves anymore because your always on your crazy adventures with your friends. Why couldn't you asked me to come when you had the chance. All I ever wanted was for the two of us to have memorable moments.

Stan: I'm sorry.

Wendy: Are you? Let me ask you this? Do you love me, Stan?

Stan: Huh?

Wendy: Just answer me, Stan, do you love me?

Stan: I... I don't know.

Wendy: Then prove it.

(Stan hesitates)

Wendy: (sigh) I knew it.

(They turn away for a second, then they look at each other again)

(Later, Wendy and Stan are in Stan's room with the curtain closed while Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye is played in the background)

Wendy: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Stan: I'm sure.

(Stan undresses, then Wendy undresses)

Stan: Wow

(They get onto the bed)

Stan: You know, Wendy. I just thought about the people who are gonna find out about this and-

Wendy: Shhh. Fuck them

(They both prepare to kiss. Stan stops to put on a condom. Now they kiss and rub each other's skin. Went gets on top and they start humping. There is a camera seen taped on the ceiling. It is being live streamed on the internet and all over south park, the boys, the girls and other random kids watch Wendy and Stan have sex online. Kyle watches it too. He sighs and walks out of the computer)

THE END


End file.
